


Hale Family Tree (Personal Headcanon)

by Whispering_Sumire



Series: Time Traveling TW Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (s), All the Hales - Freeform, Arranged Marriage, Family, I'm not even kidding, Mating Bond, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Pack, Pack Dynamics, also a thing, and I thought I might as well share, and it's not like they go over it on the show, anyone who wants to steal? fucking go for it, are a thing, because, because I had to for my own sanity, family tree, oh yeah and, personal headcanon, there's a difference between it and marriage you'll notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire
Summary: I just... I want to do a whole bunch of Teen Wolf Time Travel fics, okay? And I can rethink the characters and how they interact every time but I can't constantly be changing who and what and how with this family when all I know for canon-sure is that they're a huge supernatural clusterfuck and they're all dead. So I made a family tree for my own sanity and this will be what I adhere to in my fics from here on out with only a few exceptions.If you wanna borrow this? I mean, ask if you want, or just go for it, I don't even care.





	Hale Family Tree (Personal Headcanon)

**Author's Note:**

> Unless stated otherwise, they're all of the Werewolf variety.

Matroning Hale and Siring Hale had three kids: The oldest, twins, girls, Talia and Teagan, the youngest, boy, Grayson.

Talia had an arranged marriage to another werewolf Hale- not related by blood- Aznin; Teagan fell in love with and mated a half-fey woman, Melodia Macleod; Grayson fell in love with and mated a human, Kendra Greene.

Talia and Aznin Hale had five children: The oldest, twins, a boy named Saul and a girl named Thea, followed by three boys, Marcus, Abel, and Liam.

Melodia had had a child with another fey before mating Teagan whom Teagan adopted, a girl, Othelia.

Kendra and Grayson did have children, but moved to a charter of the Hale Pack in Scotland and joined up with them.

* * *

Saul fell in love with and mated a druid, Guinevere Taylors; Thea died at the age of thirteen and, therefore, never got a chance; Marcus had an arranged marriage with his adopted fey cousin, whom he later mated, Othelia Macleod; Abel fell in love with and married a human hunter, Kaede Akiyama; Liam found an unnamed orphaned feral Omega, brought her back to sanity, and mated with her, she named herself Shy.

Saul and Guinevere had four children: The oldest, a girl, named Talia for her grandmother, then twins**, a boy named Peter and a girl (druid, not 'were) named Tara, another girl late in life named Teagan after her grandaunt.

**In some cases Tara won't exist for the sake of canon or plot.

Marcus and Othelia had three children: The oldest, twins, a boy and a girl, Connor and Felicia, both fey inclined, the youngest, a girl, Letitia (Let), 'were inclined.

Kaede was barren and died young, hence, no children between her and Abel.

Shy and Liam had three children: The oldest, a girl, Pompeii, another girl, Aigai, then a boy, Sumer.

* * *

Talia fell in love with and mated a werewolf, Constantine Arlow; Peter is complicated; Tara is also complicated; Teagan fell in love with and mated (young) a Kelpie, Walsh Diygsvestya.

Connor Felicia and Let are young, still.

Pompeii fell in love with and mated a druid, Armond Egillius; Aigai and Sumer are young, still.

Talia and Arlow have six children: The oldest, a boy, Phillip, a girl with Alpha capacity, Laura, a boy, Derek, twin girls, Cordelia (Cora) and- human, somehow- Caterina (Cat), the youngest, a boy, Michael (Mikey).

Tara has a child, single, a girl, Spark, named Merlin (Merry).

Pompeii and Armond have a little boy, human, named Colin.

* * *

Phillip had an arranged marriage with an outside Pack, the Doves, a werewolf, Illia Dove.

* * *

Around the time of the fire the family members still alive in Beacon Hills were: Saul, Abel, and Shy. Talia, Arlow, and their children (this includes Illia). Peter. Tara and her daughter, Merry. Teagan and her mate, Walsh. Connor, Felicia, and Let Macleod. Pompeii, Armond, and their child Colin, along with Pompeii's siblings, Aigai and Sumer.

That's 22 Hales and 3 honoraries, 25 in total.

19 Died in the fire, the survivors being Derek, Peter, Laura, Cora, Connor, and Let.

Derek and Laura to find safe-haven in New York, Peter to waste away in the hospital.

Cora, unknowing of other survivors, to find safe-haven in South America.

Connor and Let, one at college and the other at high school, also unknowing of other survivors, to go meet up with the charter of Hale Pack in Scotland.

* * *

Kate waited until the majority of the Hales were in the Pack House to burn it down. In other words: Fuck the fuck out of Kate Argent.

* * *

Around the time of the fire the placements and Pack Dynamics went something like this: The Hale Pack House housed Saul, Talia, Arlow, and all of their children along with Peter. Tara and Merry had an apartment in Beacon Hills closer to, well, humanity, Teagan and Walsh an apartment right next to theirs. Abel and the Macleods live in the Loft, which is Hale property. Shy and her brood (this includes Armond and Colin) live in a cabin near the river somewhere in the Preserve.

Saul [Retired Alpha, Beta with Perks]  
Talia [Alpha], Arlow [Right Hand], Peter [Left Hand]  
Deaton [Emissary], Connor & Felicia [Emissarry-Pair in training]  
Tara [Druid], Armond [Druid], Walsh [Kelpie], Merry [Spark]  
Cat [Human], Colin [Human]  
Phillip [Right Hand in training], Laura [Alpha in training], Derek [Left Hand in training- training pending due to youth]

Cora, Mikey, Illia, Teagan, Abel, Let, Shy, Pompeii, Aigai, and Sumer [all Betas]

**Author's Note:**

> Kate Argent deserves _all_ the pain.


End file.
